Sakura's seeing things and Suigetsu's heart stings
by kirame-luvsartandpoetry
Summary: Sakuras been seeing illusions of someone she misses. Somewhere else in the ninja world Suigetsus found a 3yr old friend in the forest who seems to like him as a brother. Kakashi's eye is infected sakura has to find a cure will she finally see Sasuke?
1. Shiroi Spaghetti? Kakashi's eye?

authoresses note: Japanses words you'll need to know for this: 'Hai' (someone uses Haee instead) means yes, 'Shiroi' means white, 'Aka' means red, 'Kuroi' means black, 'Kanashii' means sad.

* * *

(Authoress)

"Lalalaee"

"What the heck was that?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"It maybe an enmy!" Karin replied.

"We should probably be careful" Suigetsu was even shaken by the tiny sound of whatever it was.

"Yeah..." Juugo agreed.

"Loolaleela!"

"That doesn't sound like a very mature voice..." Karin said.

"Forget mature it sounds like a... a baby" Suigetsu whispered.

The trees rustled, the bushes shook, Suigetsu turned around... I wonder what he found?

* * *

(Sakura)

Yeesh... Kakashi's been driving us nuts about his sudden eye infection... One eye's already sharingan, now the others been infected by cat spit... at least that's what Kakashi said...  
*Sigh* if only Sasuke were here I'd be much happier and so would the village be... This picture is all I have of him... I sat down on my bed with the picture of the once team seven... It was an early afternoon and a cloudy sky blocked the sun. Sasuke blocked our light too by running away but it wasn't entirely his fault... Why does everything look like Sasuke these days... Am I Sasuke sick?

* * *

(Suigetsu)

"Our enemy _IS_ a BABY!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Hehe!" A tiny baby poked out from beneath the bushes.

"Where! Oh I see it now... it isn't so evil... It's actually kina cute... awww" Karin's eyes widened at the cute baby.

It's green eyes glistened in the sun, it's long dark brown hair. It's smile was small but cheerful. Her skin looked pale and she was skinny, she was only wearing a small dark purple dress, a kind of a kimono.

"Ohhhhhhh..."

It stared at Suigetsu in awe. She eyed his strong body and huge sword. She admired his white hair and dark lilac purple eyes.

"Wh-what?" Suigetsu asked the baby.

"Eeeeeelalakokomarueee!" she quickly said making no sense at all...

"Huh?"

"Oh I lowst"

"Lost? Yeah lost your brain..."

"Haeee"

"Aww she's lost! Maybe we could help her?"

"We are the Akatsuki we can't go around helping other people or babies for that matter" Sasuke coldly said.

"Oh please Sasuke can't we keep her and maybe later find a place for her, you know, do that thing they do in movies when you leave a baby on someone's door step? Please Sasuke?"

"Leese!" the baby cried and already seemed to like them.

"Ohh soward!"

"Hey no don't touch it! NO what're you doing?!"

"HAAIIYA!!"

CRASH

"H-HEY SHE JUST PICKED UP MY SWORD AND SMASHED IT INTO A TREE!!! AND THE TREE FELL DOWN AND SNAPPED IN HALF LIKE IT WAS A TWIG TO HER!!! AHHH!"

"With so much power!" Juugo said in awe.

"She's very strong Sasuke so she could help us out!" Karin insisted

The baby girl crawled over to Sasuke and said...

* * *

(Sakura)

Maybe I should take a walk outside...

five minutes later...

"OMG Sasuke!?!?"

"Ew get off me!" I realized it was just a random, now pissed off person...

"Oh uh umm I'm sorry I-"

"Bla whatever!"

"Oh.."

......

Oooo that cat looks like... SASUKE! I have got to stop this mental illness! I like this illness though, it's cute and handsome and black haired with black eyes and that man looks just like Sasuke... AHHH WHAT THE HELL! IT'S ONLY SAI!!!

"Hello Sakura" Sasuke I mean Sai said!!!

"AHHHHHHHH" I ran away as fast as I freakin could!!!

* * *

(Authoress)

"I no kill you... Orewa Kanashii... friend?" The helpless baby tugged on Sasuke's akatsuki robe. It's eyes looking up at Sasuke with tears in them.

"Aww I think she's trying to say that she doesn't want to hurt us and that she's sad and wants nothing more than to be our friend" Karin said.

"Well... what do you think Juugo?"

"I'm fine with her, Karin's right she could be useful to us"

"What do you think Suigetsu?"

"SHE FREAKING SWUNG MY SWORD AT A TREE AND CRASHED IT DOWN!!!"

"Uhh Umm... Suigutter... no!! Spaghetti!" the baby quickly thought up of a nickname for him as soon as she found out his real name.

"Hey! I'm suigetsu!"

"Spaghetti friend?"

"Mmm...well okay fine but no swinging my sword!"

"Eh!? sumimasem"

"Without my approval"

"Eeeee! arigato!"

"Yeah let's keep her..."

"Yay! We could even train her!" Karin excitedly shouted.

"I guess we'll keep her" Sasuke finally agreed.

"So who's going to carry her?"

"H-HEY GET OFF ME!"

"Weeee!"

The baby had already jumped on Suigetsu's back.

"Problem solved"

"T-thats not fair Karin!"

"Why not? The baby picked" "I think she likes you"

"Eeeheee!" it squealed.

"Stupid baby... stupid Karin!" Suigetsu mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Umm eheh nothing nothing!"

Karin turned around in sarisfaction but still stung with doubt, Suigetsu rolled his eyes once she did.

* * *

(Sakura)

Okay this is getting out of hand!!!!

POOF

"OW OW OW OW OW ! SAKURA OW TSUNADE OW SAMA OW NEEDS TO OW SEE YOU OW RIGHT AWAY... OW!"

"AHHHH!"

"OWWW!" "Why did you scream it's only me, Kakashi?"

"Oh I thought you were... never mind tell her I'll be there in a minute. So how's your eye?"

"IT HURTS LIKE HELL!"

"Oh. Did she call me because of your eye or something"

"OW!"

"I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

(Authoress)

"Shiroi spaghetti!"

"Yeah yeah white spaghetti... wait a minute... stop calling me that!"

"Spaghatta, spaghettoo, spaghetti!"

"Well she's got a sence of humor hmm hmm" Karin giggled.

"Purpel eyes!"

"Yeah you like them?"

"Haeee!"

(Suigetsu)

Aww she is kinda cute and very very very strong...

"I like your green eyes too"

"Arigato!!! hehe"

"Haha I think she has a crush on you! She's blushing!"

"SHUTUP JUUGO!"

"Yeah shluppy jumbo!"

"Hey you callin me fat!?"

"Yeah I callen you fat! Gatsa problem?"

She turned around from my back and glared at Juugo with a fist in the air showing absolutely no mercy.

"Hehe no not at all!"

"That's butter"

"Nicely done!" I complemented her.

"Heehee!"

"Hey umm what's your name?"

"Ame"

"Oh"

"Anata suigetsu but I say spaghetti!" Ame beamed.

"Sigh..."

"So how did you get lost?" I asked. She could understand what I was saying so I figured I could talk to her.

"I... I run"

"From where?"

"House... mommy daddy"

"What about mommy and daddy?"

"... they no here no more"

"Oh..."

She looked sad and lonley. I be she was talking this much because she hasn't had much interaction with people. I didn't want to ask her how and why her parents died. It would only saden her more...

"We'll sorta be your new family"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah"

"Oooo!"

"You know who I am... that's Juugo he has a very bad temper but cares for a friend a lot" I pointed to Juugo as the baby turned around to see him looking up at the sky walking into things...

"oooo.."

"That's Karin, who likes Sasuke, She's very mean to me but is very caring and kind...I still don't like her!"

"Heehee!"

"That's Sasuke. He saved me and that's how I was able to get this awesome sword"

"Sowrd!!!"

"Yeah sword"

"Sasuke is a very nice person don't worry if he looks scary"

"Sasi eyes red"

"Oh you noticed that!?"

"Mmm hmm" "Table turns. Spagehetti, Jumbo, Sasi, Aka!"

"Oh very clever. Karin is _Aka_ because her hair is _red_"

"Haeeee!"

Very smart baby. She used the word table turns- but it's actually supposed to be tables turn. She's a baby so she's still learning and you can't expect her to everything right- to say "now it's the opposite it's my turn to tell you from my point of veiw"  
I guess she wanted to whisper so that they would not be distracted or interupted during our journey... smart. She also noticed something strange about Sasuke's eyes. She noticed his Sharingan...

"Aka, kuroi?"

"What do you mean read, black?"

"Mmm mm" she tugged on my Akatsuki cloak with her tiny hands.

"Oh this. It's an Akatsuki cloak"

"Akasaki!"

"Yeah okay whatever you call it Ame" I smiled.

Karin slowed down a little for me to catch up.

"So what's her name?"

"Orewa Ame!"

"Oh lovely name!"

"Anata Aka!"

"I'm red?"

"Yeah she says your hair is red so she calls you Aka, smart right?"

"Very"

"I think she likes your hair Karin"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look" I pointed to her head.

Ame was already playing with it.

"Aww... you can play with it as long as you don't eat it" Karin sweetly warned.

"Sumimasem I like Akai hair"

"Really?"

"Haeee"

"Aww, hey Suigetsu can I hold her?"

"You're askin the wrong person"

"Oh... Ame can I hold you?"

"Okaa!"

"Come 'ere! Aww you're so cute!"

"Aka!"

* * *

(Sakura)

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

"I need you to find a certain herb so we can treat-"

"OW" Kakashi's yelp interupted her

"So we can treat Kaka-"

"OW" and again...

"SO WE CAN TREAT KAKASHI'S E-"

"OW!!!" and again... *sigh*

"SAKURA'S GONNA HAVE TO TREAT YOU HEAD IF YOU DON'T SHUTUP!"

"Ow..." Kakashi-sensei whispered in fear and crouched in the corner of the room...

* * *

(Suigetsu)

Ame makes me and all of us really happy, she's never too sad but when she talked about her parents it was the end for her, that's what it seemed like.  
Karin held her the way mothers hold their babies.

"Ame?"

Ame was already fast asleep...

"S...spag...spaghetti" she softly and slowly murmered in her sleep.

"Wow she really does like you Suigetsu! Even in her sleep!" Karin whispered.

I smiled at Ame and Karin...


	2. Convincing Ame

Convincing Ame...

authoresses note: Japanese words you'll need to know for this. 'Ya' means no, 'Sumimasem' (it's actually sumimasen but Ame calls it that) means sorry, 'Orewa' means I'm, 'So dana' means I'll have to put it this way.

* * *

(Sakura)

"This isn't working. Kakashi's eye is obvoisly burning so you'll have to treat him right now with something else"

"Hai"

"OW!"

"Let's go kakashi-sensei..." I dragged him out of Tsunade-sama's office and decided to treat him at my house...

* * *

(Suigetsu)

Sasuke was in the lead... I decided to go talk to him for while...

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yeah"

"Were you about to use your sharingan on Ame?"

"Who's Ame?"

"The baby, she told us her name but did you?"

"I did but not on purpose. She has a lot of chakra and I senced it so I just activated my Sharingan in case of any danger"

"Oh... but don't do it on pupose she's just a baby"

"You certainly have feelings for her"

"H-HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"I didn't mean that way Suigetsu use your brain"

"Oh sorry..."

"Hey guys! I think Ame's hungry... she's not telling me but her stomach sure is!" Karin yelled.

"You got anything to give her Sasuke?" I asked.

"I think I have some bread... here"

Sasuke stopped walking handed me the bread from his pocket...

"Thanks"

I walked over to where Karin and Ame were. We all stopped and gathered around Ame who was sitting on the floor looking really pale.

"Hey Ame you hungry?"

"Ya!"

grrrrrooooowwwl

"But your stomach's empty and you don't look so good"

"Okee but only if you got food for you too"

"Yeah we have plenty of food"

"Okeez I eat"

I broke the bread into tiny pieces and fed her... She ate the entire loaf!

"I full"

"Yeah you have to be after an entire loaf of bread"

"I eat lot!"

"I know"

Ame smiled and tried to hide her embarressment of eating too much. Sasuke looked down at her, Ame's smile faded. Her eyes grew wide as they looked into Sasuke's brown eyes.

"Mmmmm" she didn't sound comfurtable...

"Am I scaring her?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm hmm I think you are" Karin smiled.

"Convince her to think you're her friend or she'll probably cry"

"Hey I no cry baby!"

She gritted her teeth at Juugo.

"Okay okay you're not sorry!"

"Yeah!"

Again she looked into Sasuke's eyes with that frightened look. Fear struck her harder than ever I guess.

Sasuke furled his eyebrows into a confused look. Ame still stared into his eyes.

"I am your friend... I guess"

"Mmmmm" she still sounded scared...

"Why don't you talk to her Sasuke?" Karin suggested.

"Okay" Sasuke sat down next to her but it only scared her more...

"Umm so... Ame... how old are you?"

"O-orewa three... Sasuke-kun..."

"Don't be scared. I'm your friend"

"Mmmmm"

Sasuke leaned closer to Ame and surprisingly kissed her on the cheek.

"Oooo hehe!"

"See I am your friend"

"Fren fren! Sasi!"

"Sasi?"

"Aka" she pointed to Karin as she smiled at Sasuke.

"Spaghetti" she pointed to me with an even bigger smile.

"Jumbo!" she feircly pointed towards Juugo.

"What did I ever do to you!?"

"Nothing. Me like pick fighting with you"

"Oh and why is that so?!"

"Sumasem but you get ascared and I win! hehehe" she giggled.

"So you like to win huh?" Juugo understood that Ame wanted to be noticed and didn't really like losing.

"You obviously don't like losing right?" Sasuke asked.

"No sasi, me likey the win"

"What happens if you lose? What do you do then?" Sasuke questioned her.

"I know I no lose! but if do, get back up and try again! Give up not nice"

(Sasuke)

She sounds just like Naruto.

(Suigetsu)

"Yeah don't ever give up"

"Yeah! Spaghetti right!"

"Heh" I laughed a bit...

"Should we head back to the hideout" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah but what's everyone going to think of Ame? I mean she's little and they may not want her there" I told him.

"Leave to me. Sleeve up my tricks"

"Hehe you mean tricks up me sleeve"

"Haeeee!"

"But what do you really mean by that?"

"Ah you see when get there"

* * *

(Sakura)

"HOLD STILL WOULD YOU!" I tried to hold Kakashi down.

"I CAN'T IT HURTS! OUCH!" he squirmed around.

"Ugh stop being a baby and let me pur these drops in 'em!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What AHHHHHHHHH?"

"It BURNS!"

"Let... me"

"EWW IT'S IN MY EYE!"

"You're such a baby! I thought you'd be stronger!"

"MY EYE HAS RABIES!"

"No it doesn't"

"Phew...I was starting to get worried there"

"Okay I lied"

"WHY?"

"I thought you would stop acting like a baby!"

"AHHHHH MY EYE HAD RABIES GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF MEHEEEEE!"

* * *

(Suigetsu)

"So this is the extra baggage you brought along?" "Seems cute though"

"Allo! So dana... orange!"

"That's not my name"

"Now tis"

"Anyway... didn't you say that she said she had 'sleeve up my tricks' which actually meant 'tricks up my sleeve' Suigetsu?"

"Yeah she did. So Ame what did you want to show us?"

"Gimme sowrd"

"Oh I know where this is going-"

"Yeah it going to fairyland, now gimme"

"Hmph here"

She held it like it was a toothpick and swung it at Tobi. Tobi couldn't dodge but escaped a deep cut and instead was cut slightly by the blade escaping death! Nah I'm just exaggeratin but it was pretty deep...

"Sumimasem but trick out sleeve"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I know! You should have seen her smash down a tree with my blade!"

"AHHH PLEASE NO! Get her away from me! We can keep her but away from me please!" he cringed in the corner of our dark hideout.

"Orange ascared! I wins!"

"Yes yes you win but please don't kill me! Why am I asking her not to kill me... I'm stronger..."

"I no kill, you friend?"

"Fine I'm your friend"

The two shook hands but Tobi had to bend down to shake Ame's tiny hand.

* * *

(Suigetsu)

"We should go out for a walk or somethin, get some fresh air" I changed the subject

"We can't take Ame!" Karin exclaimed

"I go I go!"

"Fine you can come but don't eat bugs..." I wanted Ame to come.

"Huh?" Karin looked confused

"What!?"

"Never mind Suigetsu"

"Okay then let's go guys"

"Okaa!"


	3. Same place wrong girl Sakuras gonna kill

Same place, wrong girl! Sakura's gonna kill!

(Sakura)

"Sakura Now that Kakashi's a little better I want you to get this certain herb, it's a red flower with a blue stem. I'll give you a map to where you can find this flower. It's not far from here so you should set off now"

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

A few minutes later...

I was now travelling to where that flower was and I hoped I wouldn't see Sasuke in illusions again! I really want to see the real Sasuke.... tears fell from my eyes as I desperatly wanted Sasuke...

* * *

(Suigetsu)

Ame was now travelling with us and was again on my back.

"Spaghetti?"

"Yeah?"

"I no nice to Sasi-kun..."

"Well if you feel that way why don't you go talk to him, he'll like it"

I put her on the ground and watched her run towards Sasuke at the spped of light. In no time she tugging on his cloak.

(Sasuke)

"Sasi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

She stuck her arms out gesturing for me to pick her up. I guess I should... I picked her and carried her in my arms.

"Red eyes sometime brown?..."

"Yeah it's called the Sharingan. It's my special power"

"Oooo" she widend her eyes.

"Me special power?"

"Umm you have a lot of strength. That's your power I guess"

"Eeee!"

She is cute... kinda reminds of myself... when I was a kid like her and when... Itachi was a teenager...

"Family?"

"No family... I had a brother"

"Berother?"

"Yeah. He died so did the rest of my clan"

"Oh...sad" a worried expression garbed her face.

"I know..." "What about you?" I asked.

"I had familee like you... but they die in house... ninja came and kill, I run, find Spaghetti"

"I see... does Suigetsu know about the ninja?"

"Yeaa I tell him before we left"

"Oh"

"I gatsa light bulb!"

"Hehe you mean you got an idea?"

"Yea yeah! you be my berother... I be you... um... mmm-"

"Sister?"

"Ooo yeah! Sisater!"

"Okay Ame"

"Weee!" she clasped her hands together with glee.

* * *

(Sakura)

Boy this is getting tiring! Where is that stupid herb! f I don't find it to make that medicine Tsunade-sama ordered me to, she'l kill me... litterally! Nice place though I've never been here before.  
Lovely green trees,

(Sasuke)

"Look do you see those green trees Ame? They look just like your eyes"

"Haee haeee!"

* * *

(Sakura)

Beautiful flowers.

* * *

(Sasuke)

"Look at those beautiful flowers"

"Ooooo!!! purpel sky!"

* * *

(Saskura)

And there's a purplish sky! Wow ! couldn't see this from the village at all!

* * *

(Sasuke)

"There's a pink headed girl who used to be my commerade her name is Sakura... SAKURA!"

"Hey Sasuke how's Ame doing?" Karin caught up to me and held my arm.

(Sakura)

Oh look! There's a tall handsome black haired and black eyed teenager who I love and used to be my commerade his name is Sasuke... SASUKE!  
and he's he's... he's... he's... he's... he's... WITH ANOHTER GIRL! I'M GONNA CRACK HER SKULL AND KILL HER! WAIT THERE'S ALSO A... A... A... A... A BABY WITH THEM... NO NO! SASUKE'S MARRIED NO IT CAN'T BE! HE'S TOO YOUNG! HE'S MINE!

(Authoress)

"You're going down bitch how dare you steel Sasuke from me! Sasuke how could you leave me for her! I SEE YOU'VE ALREADY DONE SOMETHING PHIYSICALL ENOUGH FOR ME TO SEE IT'S OUTCOME!!! HOW COULD YOU!?" Sakura litterally cried her eyes out.

"HUH?!" Karin screamed.

"YAAAAA!" Sakura punched the ground. The ground shook and cracked into lagre pieces, it wasn't so leveled anymore. Karin fell on her side but managed to get back up.

"Oh no you didn't!" Karin yelled and kicked her stomach!

Sakura immediatley got up, she hit Karin in her stomach too and then on her face!

"DIE SLUT!" Karin decided to finish this misunderstanding but it is true that Karin loves Sasuke... so not much of misunderstanding afterall...

BAM!!!

Karin rammed her fist into Sakura's face! Sakura flew all the way down the near by cliff and...

CLANK!

Her head hit a rock at the bottom of the near by water fall that streamed down from the near by cliff.

"Who the hell was that!"

"I... I don't know Karin..."

"Good because... never mind"

(Sakura)

"SASUKE! Ohhh my head... Where am I? Why do I feel... dizzy?"

"This place looks weird I think I should go back to sleep now... oi.."

(Suigetsu)

"Hey guys what just happened?"

"Nothing"

"If nothing happened then why is does the ground look like it's been hit by an earthquale and why does Karin look like a crazy desheviled bitch... oh wait she already is one hahaha!"

"SUIGETSU!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"Wait no! No kill Aka!" she reached out to me from Sasuke's arms.

"I wasn't really going to him Ame I was just kidding okay?" Karin explained.

"Oh okee"

"Suigetsu"

"What?"

"Come 'ere"

BAM!

"FUCK! DID YOU HAVE TO PICK THAT PLACE!"

"Hahaha! Now's who's the deshiviled bitch.. actualy you're more like an idiot holing his dick in pain! HAHA!"

"Sasi?"

"Hmm?"

"Aka kill spaghetti like that right?"

"Oh yeah"

"Hehhh"

"I don't think I want to get involved..."

"Huh Juugo you were here the whole time?!" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh..."


	4. That's where she belongs

That's where she belongs

authoresses note: remeber that 'Aishieteru' means I love you,

* * *

(Suigetsu)

"Spaghetti..." Ame spoke.

"Yeah" I replied.

"ello"

"Hi"

"Spaghetti?"

"Yeah?"

"Aishieteru"

"Hmm I love you too"

"Spaghettti"

"Yes Ame"

"I tell you a secrat"

"What is it?"

"I have brother"

"Is he still alive?"

"Hai"

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"I wannata stay with you"

"Yeah I want you to stay too but we have to get you back to him! He's your family!"

"But you said you my new family now!" her wide teary eyes looked up at me.

"Sasuke, Karin, Juugo come here!"

I stopped walking and told them..

"Ame just told us that she has a brother and he's still alive! She didn't tell us that before because she liked us and I told her we would be her new family!!!"

"WHAT! So then we have no other choice but to find him!" Karin shouted.

"Ame where is he do you know?"

"I think do. Follow directions"

A few minutes later...

"Here"

A small house of wood stood there behind a clump of trees. It was hidden well.

"Ame how do you know this place?"

"Berother come here with me and play"

"So this is a secret hideout?"

"Kinda"

We made sure to take off our cloaks before we showed ourselves.

KNOCK KNOCK!

The door swung open. A tall man who looked about twenty opened the door. He had green forest eyes like Ame and short black hair a little over his eyes. Definately her brother...

"AME! I thought you were dead!" tears automatically formed in the mans eyes as he saw me holding his Ame who was safe and sound.

"Niichan!"

He took Ame from me...

"Thankyou so much for taking care of her! How did you ever find her!?"

"We were just travelling and Ame found us actually. She was roaming around in the bushes so we decided to take her in, just afew minnutes ago she told us she had a brother and said that you were still alive. She knew where you were. She told us about her parents"

"I see but still thankyou for taking such good care of her!"

"Niichan?"

"Yes Ame?

"Me say bye?"

"Oh sure!" Her brother set her down on the floor. Once again she looked at me with her teary eyes. I knelt down and hugged her with all my heart.

"Spaghetti teached me new stuff, Spaghetti my best friend, Spaghetti nice to me... I love you"

"Y-yeah I love you too..."

(Authoress)

Suigetsu cried as he hugged his little Ame and Ame cried as she hugged her best friend. Karin hugged her too, so did Sasuke and Juugo.

(Suigetsu)

I felt my heart hurt as I watched her walk away. She turned around and suddenly... ran to me and gave me a second hug.

"I'll miss you Suigetsu. You are great friend I never forget you! I promise I find you once apon a time!"

"I'll miss you too Ame... I hope we do meet someday... when you're all grown up and strong..."

Tears streamed down my face... I never thought that just one person could make you so happy. I gave her another kiss on the cheek... she let go of my hand and returned to her brother... as the door of the small house closed I watched Ame slowly fade away...

"Bye... Ame" I wiped my tears away and stood up... turned around and walked away from the person who widened my horizon and whom I think I had the best time of my life with... That's where she belongs but she's still in my heart as long as it beats... I turned away from Ame's home...hoping that I would meet her someday... and that when we do... she would still bring a smile on my face...

Ame...


End file.
